I'm a Wildflower
by Wisewarrior ETZH
Summary: Percy took immortality fourteen years ago. Twelve of thoose years Annabeth had been raising Aquamarine, their daughter.


**I do not own PJO. **

**I'm a Wildflower**

A young girl, about twelve, ran down a grassy field. She had on a light blue sun-dress. She bent down into a patch of wildflowers and picked a bright purple flower. She spun around in a circle and giggled. She twirled the flower stem in her hand and looked at the ocean. The sandy beach was just down the rest of the hill. She stood up and slowly walked down the hill and took her shoes off. She ran through the sand and into the water. The water covered her ankles.

Wind blew her hair back and she smiled softly. She spun around again and opened her eyes. A woman was at the top of the hill smiling down. She had long blond hair and bright stormy gray eyes. She had on a dress to. She was only in her early thirties, only thirty.

"Mom!" The girl called up to her. "Hurry!" The woman smiled and ran down the hill to meet up with her daughter.

"Aqua, what are you doing?" She laughed at her daughter. Aqua smiled. She and her mother sat on the sand and stared into the ocean.

"Having fun. Momma?"

"Hum?"

"Can you tell me about daddy?" Aqua asked. Her mother's eyes softened.

"You're father was a brave hero. The son of Poseidon. He saved the world, you know." Her mom chuckled. "I helped. So did Thalia, Nico, and Grover."

"Aunt Thalia and Uncle Nico?" Aqua asked. Her mom nodded.

"Yes, we were all great friends. On your father's sixteenth birthday he gave my knife to Luke, another friend who had turned on the gods. Luke had chosen the right path in the end. He killed himself, and by doing so rid us of Kronus." Her mom frowned. "Your father, Perseus or to me as Percy, was given immortality. He took it so he could make the world a better place. At first I was hurt. He was my best friend and I loved him. Then I knew what he was doing. Percy was worried about us all, and if he was a god he could protect us all."

"He did, for a while. Then I got pregnant, with you. Lord Zeus decided that Percy would get to occupied with us, so he gave Percy more duties. I haven't seen him since. Don't think he doesn't love you, Aqua. He does. He loves both of us very much. "Her mom finished in a whisper.

"Momma, are you okay?" Aqua asked. Her mom smiled.

"Yes, honey. I'm fine. I miss your father that's all." She told Aqua.

"I've missed you too, Annabeth," A deep voice chuckled. Aqua's mother jumped up and spun around. The man had messy black hair and sea-green eyes.

"Percy!" Aqua's mom yelled in delight. She ran to him and hugged him.

"Hey Annabeth, sorry I haven't stopped by." Percy whispered hugging her back. Tears fell from Annabeth's eyes. "Why are you crying? Are you upset?"

"You're still a seaweed brain I see." Annabeth giggled. "I'm crying because I'm happy to see you. I've missed you so much." Percy looked at Aqua standing up looking confused.

"Annabeth, is that," Percy asked. Annabeth nodded.

"Aquamarine, our daughter." Annabeth whispered to him. Percy pulled away from Annabeth and walked to Aqua. Aqua hugged him.

"Daddy!" She smiled. Percy hugged her.

"I'm sorry I haven't seen you before." He told her. She nodded.

"It's okay, I know you're busy, being a god and all." Aqua told him.

"Percy, you're not going to leave again, are you?" Annabeth asked watching him play with Aqua. "She needs a father."

"Annabeth," Percy whispered walking to her. He put his hands on each side of her face and pulled her into a kiss. When they pulled back Percy rested his forehead on hers. "Come with me, be my wife."

"Percy," Annabeth whispered. Her eyes sparkled with love.

"Please, Annabeth. You'll be immortal, and maybe we can pull a few strings so Aqua is to." Percy insisted.

"I wouldn't have said no anyway," Annabeth smiled. "Yes, Percy. I want to go with you."

"Momma! Daddy!" Aqua called. Beaming they turned towards her. She held another wildflower in her hand. "I'm a wildflower!" Percy and Annabeth burst into a fit of laughter. Yes, she truly was a wildflower.

**Epilogue (ten years later)**

"Hello Princess Annabeth," Mermaids chanted as she walked by. Annabeth smiled kindly at them. Annabeth hadn't changed much. She was just as beautiful as before. She smiled more and laughed more. Living with Percy had changed her life. She gazed down at the little gold ring on her left hand.

"Annabeth," Percy greeted as he walked in their palace. Annabeth smiled at him and hugged him.

"Where's Aqua?" Annabeth asked him.

"I thought she was home."

"No, she hasn't been home all day."

"Well, did you asked Maya?" Percy asked thoughtfully.

"Yes, she said she didn't know where she went."

"Annabeth she is twenty-two. We don't have to worry about her twenty-four-seven." Percy chuckled.

"I guess you're right." Annabeth smiled.

"Momma," a little boy mumbled walking down the stairs. He had black hair and gray eyes. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth bent next to him and looked into his eyes.

"Yes, Luke?" She asked.

"Can I have a smoothie?" He asked.

"Luke, you know you and Nicole can't have treats until after dinner. Goyou're your sister." Annabeth told him. Luke nodded and ran upstairs.

"Hey mom," Aqua called walking in the door. She had a purple wildflower in her hair.

"Aqua where have you been?" Annabeth asked.

"Chill, I was just out with a friend." Aqua giggled.

"Aqua," Percy said sternly.

"I was out with Aidan, okay?" Aqua asked.

"Why is there a wildflower in your hair?" A small girl's voice asked. A little girl, who looked just like Annabeth eyes and all, walked down the stairs.

"Because I'm a wildflower." Aqua said smoothly.

**I hope you liked it. I was inspired by **_**Wildflower**_** by Janedear. **


End file.
